


Body Heat

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites





	

I looked out the window, seeing the cloudy New York skyline as I grabbed a jacket. I zipped it up and plopped on the couch before pulling a cover over me. I laid on the couch and was almost asleep before Sebastian slammed to door and set down his keys. 

“Hey, you.” He chuckled and kissed my cheek after hanging up his coat. “Are you cold?” He asked rhetorically with a smile. 

“I’m not just cold, I’m freezing. And no, I’m not sick.” I muttered and curled up under the covers even more. He sat down on the edge of the couch and put his hand on my covered back. I looked up at him with a small smile, getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Would cuddles make you feel better?” He questioned with a chuckle and kissed my temple.

“Pretty please?” I pleaded with big eyes, scooting over to let him lay down behind me. He crawled behind me and ducked under the covers with me. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his body as I buried my face in his neck. 

“Better?” He asked as he ran strands of my hair through his fingers. I nodded against his neck and felt him smile before kissing the top of my head. 

“You’re like my own personal heater.” I murmured and kissed his neck, my hands running over his body.

“One of the many reasons you love me.” He whispered against my cheek and smiled. “I love you, iubită.” He added with a gentle kiss. 

“I love you too, baby.” I cooed and kissed his neck before sucking on his sensitive spots. 

“I thought you were cold. Sit still.” Seb chuckled and held me tight. I moved my hands down his body and grabbed at his butt, eliciting a giggle. 

“How about we move the warm up session upstairs?” I pulled away from him and got up, stripping my jacket. I wiggled a finger at him as he got up and followed me.

“Rotten as sin and the love of my life, printesă.” He muttered and bounded up the stairs after me, shutting the bedroom door as his lips landed on mine.


End file.
